Junior EuroAsia vision 2017 Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Vision 2017 Junior EuroAsia Vision 2017 It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster And European Public Broadcasting Association. This year, the Israel Broadcasting Corporation was chosen to host the competition. The competition will take place on November 19, 2017. The hosts of the competition are Liam Golan and Yasmin Nadar. Participating countries Countries that announced they would not participate. Algeria: AFTVR Has announced that it will not make its debut this year. Due to the severing of diplomatic relations with Israel a week ago. Australia: Australian Broadcasting Authority (ABS) Has announced that she will not make Her debut this year. Due to problems in the delegation. Bosnia and Herzegovina: BHRT Confirmed its participation in July 2017. And The elected representative was to be revealed on 22 July 2017. but, BHRT Announced on July 22 that She withdrawing from the competition Due to the resignation of the elected representative to represent the state, And an inability to reorganize internal selection Or National Finals. Poland: TVP Has announced that She Has a discussion with Director of the company About participation. But on August 26 Poland announced that it would not participate. She said: "We want to see how the first edition of the competition will be seen and we will participate next year." Latvia: LTV Has announced that she will not make Her debut this year. Liechtenstein: LK TV Announced that the state has decided to retire due to failure to find a representative. Tunisia: TTVR Has announced that it will not make its debut this year. Serbia: RTSR Intended to participate and even approved participation and paid participation fees, But on November 6, 2017 the broadcaster decided to retire due to the failure to find a representative representing the state. Sweden: SVT Has announced that she will not make her debut this year. Norway: NRT Announced that she not interested in participating in the competition in its first five years. Spain: Radio Televisión de España announced that they were having a discussion about participation. On August 5, 2017 announced RTDE That discussions are going in a positive direction. On August 18, 2017, she announced that Spain would probably participate. But on 26 August 2017 Spain announced that it would not participate in the competition. Due to organizational issues There are countries that do not participate but will broadcast the competition: Finland will broadcast on YLE 1. The United States will broadcast on the youth music channel United States. Sweden will broadcast on SVT musik. Poland and Latvia will broadcast On Baltic Muzyka. Liechtenstein Broadcast on LK TV. Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until November 15. Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until September. Incidents Spain participates or not? Radio Televisión de España Confirmed at the end of August that she would not participate in the competition, but another Spanish national broadcaster (Radio Popular SA COPE) confirmed his participation two days after the refusal Of RTDE. The European Public Broadcasting Association Approved the request. But In Radio Televisión de España Were strongly opposed to Spain's participation in the competition due to financial problems in the two national broadcasters. The European Public Broadcasting Association Announced that every national broadcaster in the country has rights. But In RTDE Appealed to Spain's Supreme Court to cancel Spain's participation in the competition, arguing that participation could cause more serious financial problems to Radio Popular SA COPE. The judge decided to cancel the participation. Cancellation of the Lithuanian national final LRT Announced on July 28 that it is opening a subscription to "daina Lietuva". Its national finals. On 25 September LRT Announced that 96 songs from Teens and children had been registered in the system And 30 songs were accepted for the semifinals. But on November 2, 2017 Canceled the final and announced that the representative will be announced on November 4, 2017. The European Public Broadcasting Association Announced that following this decision, LRT will receive a fine 10,000 euros in late February. And she also warned that if she refused to pay LRT Receiving heavy sanctions. Serbia withdraws RTSR Intended to participate and even approved participation and paid participation fees, But on November 6, 2017 the broadcaster decided to retire due to the failure to find a representative representing the state. The European Public Broadcasting Association Expressed regret over the news And announced that Montenegro will participate. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2017 Armenia: Հայաստանը Սառա Իսրայելը Azerbaijan: Internal selection Belgium: Internal selection Belarus: Сьпявайце разам! Pre-Euro Asia Беларусь. Denmark: Junior Voice Estonia: Internal selection Georgia: Internal selection Greece: Internal selection Germany: Junior Pre-Wettbewerb (singer) Deutschland 2017 Junior Songs (song) Lithuania: Internal selection Malta: Malta Junior EuroAsia Vision 2017 Macedonia: Песна за Мартија Morocco: ممثل الكمال (The perfect representative) Monaco: quattro canzoni Montenegro: Јуниор Монтенегро Moldova: Internal selection Ireland: San Eoraip Áise Junior Éire Israel: Internal selection Italy: Internal selection Turkey: Internal selection Russia: Internal selection San Marino: Internal selection Ukraine: Ukraine chooses to Israel United Kingdom: Internal selection__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse